Panem County's Games
by NessaMei
Summary: Panem county is raising world hunger awareness by starting the Hunger Games! It sounds boring, but seriously, read this. Btw, this is also co authored by StormOceanStar
1. Prologue

Mayor Snow was Mayor of Panem county. He strived for Justice and to make Panem a better place. There was the Capitol where he lived and Districts 1-12. Everyone lived in peace until one day...

* * *

Seneca Crane was a busy man. He was a millionaire, a philanthropist, and a dreamer. His main goal was to stop hunger. One day, he heard about Panem county and how plain and peaceful it was. He decided to start his next project.

* * *

**Seneca Crane's POV**

I was nervous. Too nervous. In 5 minutes, I would present my project to Mayor Snow. When his secretary called me in, I took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello, Mayor! I'm Seneca Crane!" I said rather cheerfully. "Hello, Seneca. What did you want to see me about?" "As you know, I am working on several projects to stop world hunger. I have an idea for a new project that I would like the Districts of Panem county to participate in." I told him about my plan to create a student competition for kids ages 12-18 called "The Hunger Games". A boy and a girl from each District would be reaped from a reaping ball. The students will then travel to the Capitol and do many projects trying to get the attention of sponsers from around the world. All the sponsers money goes to my projects to end world hunger. I could see that Snow was impressed. Then he smiled and said, "Let the Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

_**Im sharing this story with StormOceanStar, in case you haven't noticed. I'm going to start answering peoples' reviews cuz some of my fave authors do that :). Also, if you support SYOTs, check my poll!**_


	2. Glimmer and Marvel's Big Debut

**Some of the last names of tributes are taken from other stories so don't sue me!**

* * *

**Glimmer Dawson's POV**

Today at school we went to an assembly. The auditorium was crowded since all kids ages 12-18 in District 1 were there. Our District representative was on stage. She was explaining this new thing called "The Hunger Games". I didn't care about world hunger since there was always food on my plate, but I volunteered for the honor of winning. Cuz I was DEFINITELY winning.

**Marvel Watson's POV**

****At the reaping, some slut named Glimmer volunteered. Unlike her, I was reaped. Sadly, no one volunteered for me. I just can't wait for the Games so I can beat Glimmer at her own game. On the train to the Capitol, our District representative, Gloss, and his twin sister who was our teacher, Cashmere, came with us. They were giving us tips. They told us that the Games would cover every subject including math, social studies, language arts, science, even home ec.! Now I beginning to actually get excited!

* * *

**Sooo that's the District 1 reaping and train.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	3. Crap, More Homework

**Clove Laxon's POV**

****I was in the PE field creaming everyone else at soccer when we were called for an assembly. It looked rather important, and it was. Our district rep told us about the Hunger Games and how it would be on every subject. Now I was just an average student, but every subject also means PE! I would cream everyone there, so I volunteered.

**Cato Jamison's POV**

****Clove, as usual, volunteered. I also did since I was second best at PE, but I've studied martial arts for a long time. On the train, our teacher told us to wrack on the books since we were already good physically. Crap, more homework.

* * *

**Thats District 2, but I realized that I haven't been getting any reviews. :(**


	4. Tick, tock Goes the Clock

**Beetee Johnson's POV**

I went to the assembly after fixing my teachers computer. It looks like some lunatic hacked into it... Anyway, at the assembly our principal told us about this Hunger Games thing and I volunteered since it would look great when I'm going to apply for college! The other volunteer was a lunatic named Wiress. When she came up on stage with me, she just said "click, click" and I instantly knew she hacked into the teachers computer. I stared at her accusingly but she just smiled at me in a mocking way. I'd be happy to crush her at the Games.

* * *

**Wiress Wright**

Click, click. Like a computer mouse. I hacked into the teacher's computer, but no one found out.

Only the loser, the nerd Beetee. He will be easy meat for me.

Tick, tock. Goes the clock. We are now on the train.

Beetee is nervous, I will crush him, and then we will all be happy :D

Anyway, I hacked into Ms. Atala's computer because she sent me to the counselors office for only speaking in onomatopeias! It's not like I can't speak normally, I just choose not to. When I win, everyone will finally respect me!

* * *

**Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating! **

**School is getting tougher as the grades go by...**

**Ill try to update as much as possible!**

**~Nessa**


	5. It will be Alright

**Finnick Odair's POV**

****As I was walking to the auditorium, I felt millions of eyes on me. Yes. They were watching the Sex god of Panem. Even if I was only 16, I'm a sexy celebrity. When I heard of the Hunger Games, I knew this would only add to my fame. I volunteered before I saw Annie Cresta doing the same.

* * *

**Annie Cresta's POV**

****Finnick.

My love.

He volunteered at the same time I did.

There was no backing out.

On the train we weeped.

We didnt want to defeat the other.

Before falling asleep, Finnick promised me it would be alright.

I hope so.

* * *

_**Ok, how did ya like it?**_

_**Since its Labor Day, no school even though it's Monday!**_

_**That means more updating time!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**NessaMei**_


	6. Here I Come!

**Finnick Odair's POV**

****As I was walking to the auditorium, I felt millions of eyes on me. Yes. They were watching the Sex god of Panem. Even if I was only 16, I'm a sexy celebrity. When I heard of the Hunger Games, I knew this would only add to my fame. I volunteered before I saw Annie Cresta doing the same.

* * *

**Annie Cresta's POV**

****Finnick.

My love.

He volunteered at the same time I did.

There was no backing out.

On the train we weeped.

We didnt want to defeat the other.

Before falling asleep, Finnick promised me it would be alright.

I hope so.

* * *

_**Ok, how did ya like it?**_

_**Since its Labor Day, no school even though it's Monday!**_

_**That means more updating time!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**NessaMei**_


	7. Not a real chapter

**Hey, guys!**

**Just to let you know, this isn't a real chapter.**

**Sorry!**

**I just want to let you guys know I am alive!**

**I won't be updating my stories in a while, for complicated reasons, but I am co-writing a PJO fic with Bookworm299 which will (hopefully) be updated oftern so check her account for it!**

**It's called A New Generation of Demigods.**

**Anyway, keep reading and writing!**

**Love,**

**NessaMei**


End file.
